From Across the Oceans
by Queen Isis
Summary: Itlanor's destroyed.A young outcast+her ppl+elves unite to fight nu enemy.Ch2 up!Gimli's here, no MS!:)
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is my first LOTR fic so read it and tell me what you think about it! It is an alternate universe sort of thingie …so, um …yeah. Anyhoozles, stop paying attention to me and start paying attention to the fic! There's  some  O.C.s  but  I'll  try  my  best  not  to  make  it  into  a  M.S.  If  it  is  an  M.S,  then  I'm  truly  sorry  and  you  can  flame  me.  By the way, **what** in the name of Mordor is a LEMON and a LIME (yeah I know they are citrus fruits, but I mean what are they in terms of fiction writing)? Okie dokie, that's about it…think I've covered everything…yeah except for the story…you're still listening to me?! Go read it already!

Oh  yeah,  I  haven't  read  any  of  Tolkien's  work,  so  some  things  in  this  story  are  made  up  and  some  completely   incorrect,  but  they're  there  so  the  plot  would  work properly.

**_Disclaimer:_** Gee, these things just take the fun out of everything…*sigh* okaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy, I **don't** own LOTR. But I was Tolkien in my past life * **Ú** * ! Does that mean I own 'em ? No?! Darn it…(.)

Prologue 

"Young  One,  how  you  trod

The  path  Destiny  chose

To  search  out  those  who  don't  die,

To  warn  those  who  don't  know…"

No  one  saw  it  coming. Not  the  people,  not  the  king,  not  the  Three  Mages,  though  they  sensed  a  tension  in  the  air...  The  King's  Oracle  saw  signs,  but  the  omens  were  indecipherable.  He  approached  the  King  and  warned  him,  but  the  Three  Mages  disregarded  the  omens  and  though  they  advised  the  people  to  organize  escape  routes  and  strategies  as  well  as  prepare  for  the  worst. Still,  they  were  all  caught  off  guard  on  that  fateful  day,  when  the  Mages,  in  their  desperation  and  panic,  turned  to  the  Forbidden  Book  for  help.                                       

Of  the  hundreds  of  thousands,  only  a  few  hundred  fought,  fled  and  survived.  These  were  the  brave  ones  who  had  disobeyed  the  Mages'  advice  and  decided  to  fight  for  their  home  and  for  themselves.  And  so,  one  of  the  greatest  empires  of  men  had  fallen,  and  in a  single  day  Itlanor  had  become  the  cradle  and  deathbed  for  thousands  of  fallen  souls…

Only  the  bravest  and,  to  some  extent,  the  luckiest,  survived.  One  of  these,  a  young  woman  of  about  eighteen,  stood  on  the  aft  of  the  gently  rocking  and  swaying  ship,  eyes  scanning  the  Western  horizon  that  grew  distant  with  each  stroke  of  the  oars,  while  the  ocean's  wind  whipped  mercilessly  at  her  wild  dark  mane  of  curls.  Where  the  Itlanor's  majestic  and  lush  hills  were  once  visible,  only  a  plume  of  dark  smoke  now  towered  into  the  approaching  night.  The  liquid  fires  were  still  in  the  process  of  swallowing  the  remnants  of  the  island,  taking  it  deeper,  sinking  it  into  the  seas.

She  was  one  of  the  very  few  women  who  survived  overall,  but  was  one  of  three  females  onboard  this  ship.  There  was  one  child,  a  boy  of  no  more  than  two  years.  He  was  Ishaq,  the  son  of  Captain  Marduq  and  Lady  Regina,  who  was  expecting  another  child.  With  them  was  also  their  nineteen-year-old  daughter,  Illya.  These  were  the  lucky  ones;  their  wealth  was  this  ship,  and  more  importantly,  each  other.  The  captain  was  of  respectable  position,  a  man,  nay,  a  soldier  and  warrior  who  demanded  discipline  and  respect  from  those  around  him;  things  that  had  to  be  displayed  around  him,  as  his  mere  presence  commanded  it.  He  was  authoritative,  majestic,  a  true  leader,  strong  in  his  purpose.

Apart  from  the  family  and  the  lone  woman  standing  at  the  ship's  aft,  there  were  nine  men,  seven  of  them  soldiers,  ranging  from  late  teens  to  early  forties,  while  one  was  a  healer,  a  wise  man  approaching  middle  age,  the  other, a  young  peasant.  The  soldiers  now  came  under  the  command  of  Captain  Marduq,  and  all  the  men,  including  the  Captain  and  the  healer,  took  turns  rowing.  They  could  all  depend  on  each  other,  they  seemed  to  be  a  tightly  knit  company;  but  what  of  the  lone  woman?  She  was  a  mere  stranger  on  this  ship,  and  rightfully  an  outcast,  stooping  lower  than  even  the  peasant  according  to  the  castes  of  her  society.  She  was  barely  tolerated,  but  allowed  here  nonetheless,  because  she  had  earned  her  right  to  be  here,  having  saved  one  of  the  soldiers  from  death.  Yes,  she  was  a  warrior  in  her  own  right.  She  had  fought  bravely  in  the  battle;  she  had  fought  against  the  odds  eversince  the  exile  and  dispersal  of  her  family.

Now  dusk  had  settled,  and  the  restless  warrior  wind  died  down  and  found  peace  in  the  night's  balmy  embrace.  The  last  light  visible  on  the  horizon  showed  desolate  shifting  waters,  the  other  ships  having  dispersed  upon  the  orders  of  Marduq,  who  reasoned  that  if  they  scattered  there  was  better  chance  of  the  Itlanoreans'  survival,  as  the  enemy  would  have  a  lesser  chance  of  destroying  them  all.

"Hey,  you  girl!"

She  spun  around  with  a  scowl,  to  face  the  man  addressing  her. 

" T'is  your  turn  to  replace  me  at  the  oars."  he  said  as  he  lay  down  to  rest.

She  did  as  she  was  told.  She  wouldn't  be  able  to  sleep  anyway;  the  battle  would  continue  to  haunt  her,  with  the  smell  of  death  ever-so  close by  and  real.  She  was  scared  by  the  battle  beyond  belief,  but  dared  not  show  it  in  front  of the  others.  Firstly,  because  the  captain's  presence,  and  secondly,  she  believed  that  if  one  person  showed  fear,  then  the  collective  spirit  and  bravery  of  a  people  would  be  broken.  And  with  thoughts  involuntarily  returning  to  the  day's  events,  she  took  up  her  position  at  the  oars,  along  with  the  men.  

So,  do  you  like?  I  hope  so.  Please  review,  and  tell  me  if  you  have  any  suggestions  and  I  might  consider  them.  I  promise  the  next  chapter  won't  be  so  boring,  and  it  will  atually  be  a  flash-back  to  the  battle  that  was  mentioned  in  this  chapter.  So  that  means  that  if  you  like  lots  of  action  and  gore  and  violence,  then  you're  in  for  a  treat  in  the next  chapter.  So  please  review!                   


	2. Ignis Et Sanguis

Hi  again!  You  wanna  see  the  disclaimer?  Check  the  prologue.  This  chapter  focuses on  the  earlier  mentioned  battle  and  takes  place  earlier  than  the  prologue,  i.e.  this  is  the  flashback

.  **A.N.** :  Tolkien's  characters,  esp.  Legolas,  won't  be  introduced  into  the  story  until  probably  chapter  3  or  4,  I'm  still  not  too  sure.  Then  again,  he  might  come  step  into  the  story  in  chapter  2,  depending on  how  long  the  chapters  will  be  (I  don't  wanna  bore  u  pplz  with  long  chapters).  

For  this  chapter, I  would  recommend  you  to  listen  to  Lux  Aeterna   while  reading  it (from  TTT  soundtrack)  because  it  is  a  very  beautiful,  dramatic,  tense  emotional  peace  of  music  fit  for  a  battle scene  and  helps  to  bring  out  the mood  well.  Or  Enya's  'Tempus  Vernum'  would  work  just  as  well.

A GIGANTIC HUG  TO  THOSE  WHO  REVIEWED  AND  GAVE  ME  SOME  SUGGESTIONS!!!THANKS! 

Chapter  1:  Ignis  Et  Sanguis 

The  heavens  grew  dark,  as  if  they  wished  to shut  out  the  world,  the  seas  grew  restless,  and  darkness  fell  over  land  and  waters  alike.  The  war  drums  sounded  from  all  directions, in  sang-froid  announcing  the  final  hours  have  arrived,  the  rhythmic  sounds  alerting  all  to  evacuate  as  the  earth  began  shifting  uneasily  every  few  minutes,  as  if  something  were  making its  way  to  the  surface.  Every  drum  beating  in  sync  with  the  hearts  of   the  frightened  people,  even  as  her  ever-shifting  eyes  tried  to  scan  the  darkness  about  her,  briefly  lit  by  the  torches  of  the  others,  as  well  as  the  lightning  bolts  that  streaked  the  skies.

She  was  looking  out  for  him,  trying  to  pick  out  his  form  among  the  masses  that   milled  about  in  confusion.  The  earth's  movements  grew  more  prominent  and  the  tension  grew  more  palpable,  causing  her  to  grip  the  hilt  of  her  sword  even  more  tightly  with  her  hands,  to  the  point  that  she  was  beginning  to  lose  feeling  in  her  fingers.  Buildings  began  to  crack,  some  were  leaning  unsteadily,  while  foundations  gave  way  and  cracks  streaked  the  lush  landscape  like  lacerations  made  by  a  whip.  The  tremors  increased  and  the  Great  Wall  of  Mel'anak  cracked,  the  statues  of  ancient  Kings  that  were  erected  upon  it  fell,  their  glory  dying  in  that  single  moment.

Her  gaze  falls  upon  the  Temple  of  Iw'zir  in  the  distance,  situated  upon  a  high  hill  with  large  jagged  rocks  jutting  outwards  from  the  sides  at  certain  places.  That  is  where  the  High  Mages  are.  That  is  where  the  Oracle  of  Iw'zir  may  be.  She  had  to  find  her  master  and  get  out  of  here.  She  knew  that  if  the  roles  were  reversed,  her  master,  the  Oracle  of  Iw'zir,  would  not  leave  her  in  a  situation  like  this.  Though  she  was  his  servant,  he  treated  her  as  he  would  his  child,  for  he  greatly  loved  children,  but  was forbidden  by  the  king  to  have  offspring  of  his  own.

She  cast  one  last  look  to  the  port,  where  many  women  and  children  were  piling  into  ships  to  flee.  No,  as  much  as  she  wished  to  leave,  she  wouldn't  leave  without  her  master,  the  one  who  took  her  in  and  taught  her  many  things.  She  ran  off,  looking  quite  clumsy  because  of  the  ever-swaying  ground.  The  climb  uphill  proved  more  difficult  than  she  expected,  and  silently  cursed  the  subconscious  part  of  her  that  led  her  do  this,  when  she  could  have  possibly  been  on  a  ship,  out  on  the  sea,  away  from  danger.  She  almost  reached  the  top,  once  again  turning  to  the  leaving  ships  in  time  to  see  several  ships  capsize  due  to  a  particularly  large  swell.

The  white  marble  temple  rose  into  view,  some  towers  already  fallen,  others  crumbling.  Running  as  fast  as  she  could  over  the  debris-strewn  terrain,  she  had  no  time  to  stop  when  a  three-meter  gap  opened  up  several  a  couple  of  yards  in  front  of  her.  Her  mind  briefly  panicked,  but  swift  reflexes  kicked  in,  and  as  her  legs  brought  her  to  the  edge,  she  leapt  and  time  seemed  to  stand  still.  In  mid-jump  she  realized  that  she  won't  make  it,  she  probably  hadn't  pushed  off  hard  enough…but  her  wobbly  feet  reached   the  other  side,  and  for  a  moment  she  rejoiced.  Until  the  edge  beneath  her  legs  began  crumbling  away,  into  the  searing  lavas below.  As  the  ledge  gave  way,  her  hand  grabbed  a  rock  that  jutted  out  from  the  side,  and  with  great  effort  and  gritted  teeth, hauled  herself  out  of  the  gap.  She  regained  her  breath,  and  willed  herself  not  to  panic  at  a  time  like  this.  Knees  threatened  to  buckle  beneath  her,  but  she  pushed  on, sprinting  towards  the  temple's  steps. Instead  of  white,  they  were  now  stained  crimson,  and  littered  with  corpses.  Her  stomach  lurched  inside  her,  threatening  to  evacuate  what  she  had  for  breakfast  that  day.  

The  inside  of  the  temple  was  much  more  silent  than  the  outside,  but  offered  no  protection  from  the  violent  earth  movements.  It  only  made  the  situation  more  dangerous.  She  had  to find  him  before  the  place  collapsed.  Shew  burst  into  the  main  hall,  a  large  room  adorned  with  gold,  ivory,  and  precious  stones,  and  topped  with  a  high  domed  ceiling.  And  in  the  center  stood  the  three  Mages.  The  oldest  of  the  three  held  a  large  and  heavy  book,  whose  cover  was  of  intricately  carved  wood.  His  words  rang  out  and  echoed  throughout  the  room;  his  voice  mighty  and  strong,  and  deep  in  his  chant.  The  two  younger  mages  also chanted,  burning  myrrh  and  incense,  their  chant  a  different one  from  that  of  their  counterpart.  She  stood  rooted  to  the  spot;  the  power  in  that  room  was  overwhelmingly  frightening,  the  air  was  cold.  The  hall  began  to  collapse  in on  itself,  the  Mages  didn't  seem  to  notice.  The  earth  tremors  grew  stronger,  and  she  just  stood   there,  paralyzed  with  fear.  Where  was  he?  She  made  a  move,  meaning  to  go  to  the  archives,  where  he  spent  much  of  his  waking  hours.  She  was  stopped  by  bloodcurdling  screams  and  when  she  turned,  all  that  was  left  of  the  three  men  was  the  smell  of  burned  flesh  and  the  faint  echo  of  their  screams  among  the  sounds  of  destruction.  And  the  book.  The  book  that  caused  this,  lay  on  the  cracked  marble  floor.  Large  chunks  of  material  began  to  crash  to  the  ground  more  often  now,  the  gaping  holes  in  the  domed  ceiling  showing  the  blackened  skies  above.  Turning  back,  she  ran,  jumped  forward,  picked  up  the  book  and  rolled  away  just  as  a  huge  chunk  of  debris  crashed  to  the  floor  where  she  had  been  just  a  moment  ago.

" Oh  Gods…"  she  breathed  as  her  route  to  the  archives,  and  ultimately,  to  her  master,  became  blocked.  She  now  had  only  one  way  to  go,  and  with  tears  stinging  her  eyes,  she  whispered  a  prayer,  and  ran off  as  the  remaining  portions  continued  to  crash  down  around  her.  A  long  dim  hallway  corridor  stretched  out  in  front  of  her,  but  she  didn't  have  much  time,  as  the  destruction   was  in  pursuit.  Hugging  the book  close  to  her,  she  ran,  head  bent  low  to  decrease  air  resistance  and  increase  speed.  A  crack  formed  in  the  hallway,  in  pursuit.  Looking  over  her  shoulder,  her  eyes  widened  at  the  sight.  She  rounded  a  corner,  weaving  left.  Another  corner,  right,  then  left,  left  again,  then  right.  She  burst  out  of  the  hall  into  the  smoke-filled  hot  air.  She  was  on  a  balcony,  about  20  feet  above  the  gardens  below.  There  were  no  steps,  no  rope,  nothing  to  get  her  to  the  ground.  She  would  have  to  jump,  as  much  as  she  didn't  want  to.  The  gap  in  the  ground  behind  her  widened  and  glowed  a  deep  orange.  It  surged  forward  once  more,  and  something  emerged.  It's  eyes  green  and  hypnotic,  sized  her  up.  The  being  drew  nearer,  out of  the  passageway,  and  before  she  could  realize  what  monstrosity  it  was  that  glared  at  her  so,  at  least  twenty  more  appeared.  A  whole  army  of  the  dreaded  Haraki  began  to  close  in on  her.  

With  adrenaline   running  high  and  wild  in  her  blood,  she  swung  herself  over  the  railing.  She  landed  on  her  feet,  coming  down  into  a  crouch  to  absorb  the  force of  her  landing.  Daggers  and  arrows  rained  down   around  her,  and  like  a  spring  she  uncoiled  and  leapt  forward, once  again  on  the  run.  Her  heart  pounded  madly  in  her  heart,  muscles  aching  and  strained,  Haraki  now  hot  on  her  heels.  Occasionally  she  had  to  slide  or  duck  as  an  arrow  flew  past  her  head.  Silently,  she  thanked  Eru  that  these  things  didn't  have  the  skills  of  the  fabled  elven  archer  Legolas  of  the  Woodland  Realm.  

She  made  it  to  the  foot  of  the  hill,  and  as  she  approached  the  town,  she  stopped  dead  in  her  tracks.  Before  her  lay  the  town  in  a  pitiful  state.  Thousands  of  partly  devoured  corpses  littered  almost  every  square  yard  of  the  streets.  The  city  of  the  dead.  The  Royal  family  lay  murdered  on  the  steps  of  the palace.  Until  now  she  had  no  idea  how  quickly  these  things  did  their  job.  Now  she  knew,  and  this encouraged  her  to  move  quicker.  She  quickly  grabbed  up  a  bag  that  lay  nearby,  stuffed  the  hefty  book  inside,  and  flung  the  bag  across  her  right  shoulder  so  that  the  strap  went  across  the  chest  and  the bag  rested  comfortably  against  her  left  hip.  She  continued  to  run  towards  the  plains  to  which  the  battle  had  moved  itself,  and towards  the  seaport  beyond  those  plains.  War  cries  of   men,  women,  and  Haraki  alike  were  heard  from  that  direction.  Once  again  the  dreaded  beasts  gained  on  her,  and  she  found  herself  being  surrounded.  Whipping  out  her  sword,  she  cried:  " Let  them  come  and  face  my  wrath!! "

She  began  hacking away  mercilessly  at  the  oncoming  Haraki,  anger  and  adrenaline  overriding   her  fear.

Slash.  One  fell,  black  ooze   flowing  from where  his  head  was  once  attached  to  the  body.  She  spun,  again  attacking.  Slash.  Thrust.  Turn,  duck,  stab.  The  instructions  flowed  through  her  mind. 

'I  shall  forever  be  in  debt  to  you,  Mater  Oracle,  for  teaching  me  the  art  of  self-defense.  Though  I  could  not  save  you,  I  can  svae  myself.  Please  forgive  me…'  she  thought,  and  truly  was  grateful.  She  spun  in  time  to  cross  swords  with  another  snarling,  foul-breathed  Haraki.  With  one  hand  still  holding  the  sword,  she  reached  to  her  side  for  her  trusty  dagger,  which  she  promptly  stuck  in  his  stomach,  disemboweling  him.  By  this  time  she  had  lost  count  of  how  many  she  had  robbed  of  life,  and  they  still  kept  coming.  Her  sword  hacked  one's  head  open,  swung  to  take  off  another  head,  and  she  spun,  cutting  through  another  one's  chest.

She  was  now  completely  surrounded,  and  there  was  not  enough  space  for  her  to  defend  herself  efficiently.  One  thing  to  do.  She  sheathed  her  sword  into  the  scabbard  on  her  back,  and  crouched  low,  then  uncoiled  and  launched  herself  at  the  nearest  Haraki,  leaping  up  onto  his  shoulders.  She  had  to  be  quick  and  accurate,  not  wanting  to  miss  a  step  or  get  pulled  down  into  their  midst.  Her  feet  found  their  way  over  many  heads  and  shoulders,  like  stepping  stones  in  river,  her  eyes  looking  where  to  step  next.  Just  as  she  looked  up  to  see  that  she  was  almost  at  the  edge,  she  slowed down  and  was  pulled  downwards  into  their  midst.  She  screamed,  kicked  and  thrashed,  powerful  legs  and  arms  thudded  into  her,  causing  her  to  curl  up  in  pain.  She  tensed  against  the  murderous  onslaught  and  painfully  realized  she  couldn't  reach  her  long  knives  nor  her  sword.

Gathering  her  strength,  she  kicked  out  with  both  legs,  causing  those  in front  to  tumble  backwards.  With  that  space  cleared up,  she  rolled  forward,  just  as  battleaxes  and  crude  swords  struck  where  her  head  had  been  moments  ago.  With  more  room  to  move  around,  she  reached  to  her  sides  for  her  long  knives,  and  twirled  them  in  her  palms.

Step.  Turn.  Swipe.  Retreat.  Stop.  Sidestep.  Stab.  It  was  a systematic,  fluid  motion;  one  move  lead  to  the  next  with  each  step  and  slash  of  her  knives.  In  this  manner  she  cleared  her  way,  and  once  she  did  so,  resumed  sprinting  towards  the  seaport.  They  followed,  but  not  for  long,  as  a  great  rift  opened  in  the  earth,  separating  them  from  their  prey.  She  was  bruised  and  aching,  but   happy.  And  alive.

She  arrived  on  the  plain,  where  many  still  struggled  with  the  monsters.  There  was  darkness  still,  and  the  light  was  provided  by  an  occasional  lightning  bolt,  and  the  torches  that  either  lay  burning  on  the  ground,  or  were  wielded  by  the  fighters.  Liquid  fires  spewed  forth  from  the  deep  gashes  in  the  earth.  Smoke  everywhere,  surrounding  the  fiery  form  that  arises  from  the  bowels  of  the  earth.  It  utters  low,  raging  deep  bellows  as  several  men  begin  to  retreat.  It's  still  on  the  hill,  where  the  temple  had  stood.

"-can't  win-"

"- the  battle  has  been  lost-" 

"-retreat-"

Pieces  of  sentences  floated  lazily  around  her  as  if  she  were  in  a  dream.  She  stood  there,  in  terror  and  awe,  staring  at  the  monster,  sword  feeling  suddenly  very  heavy  in  her  hands.  She  stepped  backward,  turned  and  ran  towards  the  docks,  when  someone  caught  her  eye.  Being  pressed  into  a  corner  was  the  soldier  her  sister  was  to  be  married  to.  Argali  was  his  name.  He  was  a friend  of  hers,  and  she  didn't  intend  on leaving  friends  behind.  Her  mind  screamed  at  her  to  get  away  while  she  could,  that  Argali  was  as  good  as  dead,  but  she  ignored  it,  as  usual.  The  tides  were  raging,  but  the  ships  won't  sink,  being  made  of  imported  elven  make.  There  was  still hope.  She  hurled  herself  into  battle  once  more.  She  quickly  pulled  out  her  elven  long  knives  once  more.  She  had  obtained  them  when  she  sailed  to  Middle  Earth  with  several  merchants.  The  knives  were  powerful  but  light,  and  easy  to  handle.  Fist  leading  and  blade  following,  she  slashed  a  Haraki  across the  face,  then  stabbed  him  in  the  neck  with  the  other  blade.  Ducking  a  blow,  she  stuck  the  blades  into  another's  abdomen.  With  her  help,  Argali  now  had  more  space  to move  and  furiously  hacked  away,  wielding  a  mighty  battleaxe,  beheading  several  in  a  mighty  swipe. With  the  blunt  end  of  his  axe,  he  jabbed  an  attacker  in  the  stomach,  then  split  its  skull,  spilling  brains  and  blood  everywhere.  He  ducked  a  blow,  and  bringing  his  axe  upwards,  lodged  it  in  the  thing's  abdomen,  cutting  through  the  groin  in  the  process. (A.N.: Do  orcs  have  groins?)

There  was  one  Haraki  left  standing  between  her  and  Argali.  It  didn't  have  time  to  react,  because  she  swept  her  long  knives  to  the  left,  while  at  the  same  time,  Argali  swung  his  axe  to  the  right.  The  body   slumped,  severed  into  three  parts,  guts  piling  out  of  a  sliced  abdomen.

"Thank  you,"  he  gasped,  wiping  sweat  from  his  brow  with  a  muscular  arm.  The  soldiers  were  now  retreating  towards  the  last  remaining  ships.  The  earth  quaked  powerfully  once  again,  almost  knocking them  off  their  feet.  The  lava  monster  now  walked  towards  the  plains  from  its  inland  perch.  

"Gods  help  us…"  she  whispered.  He  began  pulling  her  away,  even  as  Captain  Marduq  ran  up  to  him,  pulling  his   family  along.

"Argali!!  Come,  we  must  leave  at  once. Who  is  she?"  the  captain  nodded  sternly  towards  the  young  woman  being pulled  along  by  Argali. 

"She  is  the  Oracle's  servant-"

"The  outcast?!"

"Please  captain,  she  is  my  friend…she  helped  me."  

"Very  well,  come along."  The  captain  led  the  way  to  his  ship.  His  young  son's  frightened  cries  and  screams  combined  with  the  bellows  of  the  lava  monster,  producing  a  frightening  sound  that  chilled  the  group  to  their  very  bones.  She  wished  she  could  crawl  under  a  rock  and  hide

And  now  they  were  rowing  towards  the  east,  towards  the  shores  of  Middle  Earth.  She  had  a  feeling  that  maybe,  just  maybe,  her  master  was  alive,  that  he  probably  managed  to  escape  on  one  of  the  ships.  She  was  happy  though,  she  was  alive  and  well,  and  under  the  Captain's  command,  she  knew  that  they  would  reach  the  shores  safely.  After  all,  they  had  to  warn  the  other  folk  and   rebuild  their  great  empire.  And  she  had  to  somehow  dispose  of  the  book,  or  find  out  what  to  do  with  it.  She  already  knew  who  might  be  able  to  help  them.

Okie  dokie …sorry  bout  the  long  chapter. Please  review!!!  MUCHO  THANKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!      


	3. Discussions And Decisions

Okay, I'm back. After a  loooooooong  time. Thank  you  all  who  reviewed!  *Hugs*

Disclaimer: Again, I  don't  own  Tolkien's  characters.  I  do  own  Itlanor,  Capt.  Marduq  and  his  peeps,  and  the  Haraki.  Oh,  they're  not  orcs.  But  they  have  approximately  the  same  I.Q.s.

Oh!  I  got  the  FOTR  and  TTT  books.  All  I  need  now  is  ROTK.  I  found  it  on  Kazaa.net  along  with  other  works  by  Tolkien,  but  there's  no  appendix.  I  haven't  had  a   chance  yet  to  read  all  the  way  through  the  trilogy.  I'm  halfway  through  TTT. 

This  story  will  be  rewritten  in  the  future,  major  changes  and  all,  and  posted  as  original  fiction.  Of  course  I  won't  include  Tolkien's  characters.  And  I  am  working  on  an  Itlanorean  language.  Yay!

Chapter  2:  Discussions  And  Decisions  

"Is  there  no  life  here?"  asked  Shelmík.  He  was  rowing,  positioned  at  the  front,  to  the  right  of  Captain  Marduq.  His  ocean  blue  eyes  looked  out  at  the  deserted  banks  on  either  side  of  the  Greyflood.  Naught  but  a  few  trees  passed  by  now  and  then.  

"Nay.  Not  a  soul  in  sight  now,  though  they  say  that  once,  many  human  lifetimes  ago,  mighty  woods  stood  here,  upon  either  sides  of  this  river.  The  lands  south  and  north  of  here  were  occupied  once,  two  provinces  separated   by  this  very  river.  I  know  not  if  those  tales  are  true,  and  I  do  not  quite  remember  everything."  Answered  the  Captain.

"Do  you  know  what  destination  we  are  bound  for?"  asked  the  healer,  Guryn  of  Surym  was  he,  sitting  at  the  back,  leaning  halfway  upon  a  staff  as  thin,  worn  and  possibly  old  as  himself.  He  was  not  old,  just  approaching  middle  age,  but  his  appearance  betrayed  that.  Years  spent  in  hard  work,  poring  over  medical  books  and  worry  and  care  for  his  patients  had  etched  a  permanent  frown  on  his  forehead  and  bent  his  back,  and  were  generally  responsible  for  his  present  state.   His  thin  grey  beard  hung  loosely,  and  his  eyes  looked  skeptically  ahead,  to  wherever  they  were  rowing,  as  if  he  was  expecting  something  to  attack  them  out  of   the  mists  that  were  beginning  to  descend  upon  them.  "I  heard  these  lands  belonged  to  the  Wild  Men.  I  would  be  careful  of  our  course,  Captain.  A  forsaken  place  this  is,  it  is."  He  muttered,  eyes  sliding  back  and  forth  suspiciously.  

"My  dear  Guryn,  it  has  been  some  years  since  then.  We're  safe,  worry  not. I  had  been  in  this  part  of  the  world  once,  as  a  boy  with  my  uncle.  Well,  we  were  footing  it  to  Bree,  along  the  plains  of  the  Minhiriath,  is  it  called  so  still?  Anyway,  we  never  found  any  Wild  Men,  though  we  did  come  across  a  clumsy  thief."  The  Captain  replied,  then  paused.  "However,  my  memory  grows  dim  as  I  grow  old,  and  I  do  not  know  how  much  further  to  the  road  we  must  take,  nor  how  it  looks.  I  have  never  sailed  up  this  river."

"Bree."  A  memory  returned  to  Ishtar.  "Is  that  where  we  are  going?"

"Yes,  that  is  where  I  intend  to  take  us.  A  town  of  Men  and  Hobbits.  The  nearest  I  can  think  of.  If  there  are  any  others,  I  do  not  even  know."

"Then  I  think  I  know  the  way. I  traveled  there  with  a  group  of  merchants  a  year  or  so  ago.  We  used  this  very  route.  It  looks  as  though  we  still  have  a  large  way  to  go."  

"But  Father,  we  are  running  low  on  supplies."  Illya  said,  voicing  the  exact  thoughts  that  lay  heavily  on  everyone's  mind.

"My  child,  something  will  turn  up."  He  answered,  though  he  himself  was  doubting  it.  Surely  fate  could  not  be  so  cruel  to  save  them  from  their  country's  demise  only  to  let  them  perish  in  the  wilderness?  But  that  was  him.  Always  trying  to  be  optimistic  for  the  sake  of  others.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their  journey  was,  mercifully,  safe  and  though  supplies  ran  dry  two  days  before  they  reached  the  North – South  Road,  the  men  of  the  group  managed  to   hunt  some  coneys  and  gather  some  herbs  for  food  along  the  way.  Two  hundred  miles,  several  hunts,  and  almost  four  weeks  later,  the  gates  of  Bree  stood  before  the  smelly,  weary,  grime – covered  company.  So  it  was  that  they  came  to  Bree  on  foot;  famished  and  worn  out.  Luckily,  some  of  the  jewelry  they  carried  got  them  a  week  at  The  Hammer,  Anvil,  And  Stirrup,  the  only  other  Inn  in  town  besides  The  Prancing  Pony, which  had  been  full  at  the  time.  The  inn  they  occupied  was  relatively  cheap,  and  so  they  could  even  afford  four  horses  and  a  fairly  spacious  wagon,  some  supplies,  and  suitable  traveling  clothes  in  exchange  for  some  of  their  jewelry.

They  seemed  rather  out  of  place  among  the  Bree  folk,  with  their  tanned  skin  and  generally  dark  features.  The  only  one  among  them  who  seemed  closest  to  the  Bree  folk  was  Shelmík,  the  peasant,  with  his  blue  eyes  and  ruddy  hair.  Somewhere  down  the  line,  it  was  easy  to  see,  he  had  an  ancestor  from  Middle  Earth.  The  rest  were  eyed  a  bit  suspiciously   by  the  peoples  of  Bree,  as  they  thought  the  newcomers  resembled  the  people  of  Near  Harad.  They  said  naught  and  the  bald  innkeeper  of  The  Hammer,  Anvil,  And  Stirrup  as  well  as  others,  was  hospitable,  but  watched  the  darker  folk's  movements,  just  to  be  on  the  safe  side.  Rumours  were  circulating  of  such  people  coming  in  dozens  to  various  parts  of  Middle  Earth  from  the  seas,  and  if  there  was  some  truth  to  them,  then  an  odd  stew  indeed  was  brewing  abroad,  he  thought  to  himself,  as  he  served  a  red – haired  Dwarf  a  second  pint  of  ale.

He  remembered  that  a  merchant  group  of  the  same  people  came  here  not  too  long  ago,  what  was  it?  A  year?  Maybe  two?  But  they  were  merchants  with  a  purpose,  but  these  folks  looked  as  poor  as  mongrels,  and  they  looked  as  though  a  host  of  Barrow  Wights  had  chased  them  round  in  circles  for  a  year  and  a  half.

He  smiled  to  himself  at  that  expression,  the  one  his  grandmother  had  often  used,  bless  her  soul.  

"Hoy  there!  Master  Rabryn!"  a  shout  and  a  firm  tug  on  his  shirt  hem  brought  him  from  his  musings.  

"What  say  you,  Master  Dwarf?"  he  looked  down.  

"What  think  you  of  the  strangers?"  the  dwarf  harrumphed  into  his  thick  beard.

"Methinks  them  harmless,  Master  Dwarf.  They  look  like  a  mighty  troubled  bunch."  He  stated  simply,  wiped  his  hands  on  the  apron  round  his  waist,  and  returned  to  his  post  at  the  counter.

"Well  then,  keep  your  thoughts  to  yourself  the  way  you  always  do.  Humph.  Men."  He  grumbled  to  himself,  and  took  a  swig  of  the  ale,  gave  a  mighty  belch,  and  asked  the  innkeeper  no  more  questions,  seeing  the  Man  wanted  no  talk  of  the  matter.  What  news  he  would  bring  his  friends.  This  would  certainly  interest  them,  especially  the  wise  one  that  lived  East  of here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A  week  had  passed  since  their  arrival  and  it  was  time  for  them  to  settle  somewhere  for  the  time  being,  while  he  would  send  out  the  able – bodied  men  to  find  whatever  Itlanoreans  they  could.  He  himself  would  go  with  them.  As  the  Itlanoreans  sat  in  the  stables  that  grey  morn  they  discussed  the  matter.  All  were  present,  except  for  Ishtar  and  the  healer,  who  were  still  at  breakfast.

"I   have  already  found  a  place  for  you  to  stay,  Regina.  You  and  the  children,  and  Ishtar  and  Guryn.  It  is  a  small  hut,  nothing  fancy,  but  I  will  return  with  whatever  survivors  we  may  come  across,  and  then  matters  will  work  out."  

"You  are  going  off."  Guryn  entered,  Ishtar  right  behind  him.  It  was  a  statement,  not  a  question.  A  tone  his  father  had  oftentimes  used  with  him,  when  he  had  made  some  mischief  as  a   boy.  "You  should  know  not  to  be  so  hasty  in  making  a  decision.  It  seems  Ishtar  here  has  something  she  might  want  to  tell  us."  He  stepped  to  the  side  to  reveal  her.  All  eyes  turned  to  her  questioningly,  curiosity  burning  in  some  more  obviously  than  in  others.  She  felt  a  lump  form  in  her  throat.  How  on  sweet  Arda  would  she  explain  this?  She  bit  her  already  chapped  lips  as  she  always  did  when  nervousness  took  over.

"Tell  them  what  you  told  me."  He  prodded  her  as  he  would  a  child.

"Well,  out  with  it,  woman!"  Illya  couldn't  hold  back  any  longer.

"I…I…took  the  Forbidden  Book  from  the  temple  and…and  brought  it  here."  She  stammered.  All  eyes  widened  with  shock,  except  for  Guryn's  who  already  knew  it,  and  of  course  Ishaq's,  who  did  not  have  a  clue  as  to  what  was  going  on.  The  silence  was  stifling,  and  brought  her  ever closer  to  tears.  

Argali  sat  down  stiffly  on  a  haystack,  not  believing  his  ears.  Then  the  men  exploded  into  a  clamor  of  questions  and  curses. Ishaq  was  startled  and  his  gentle  cooing  sounds  turned  to  frightened  cries.  

"Regina,  Illya,  leave  us.  Take  Ishaq  from  here,  I  need  some  peace."  Marduq  instructed.  "Men!  Silence!"  he  bellowed  at  them,  the  noise  slowly  dwindled  into  silence  again.

"So  that  is  why  you  would  let  no  one  near  your  bag  through out  the  journey."  He  paced.  He  was  not  angry.  He  was  hopping  mad.  His  exterior  was  much  too  tranquil,  his  voice  unusually  low.  Ishtar  was  mentally  kicking  herself  in  the  rear.  She  should  have  kept  it  to  herself  and  gone  away  to  seek  someone  else's  help. 

"Do  you  have  any  idea  how  you  have  endangered  us?  Especially  yourself?  And  my  family?  My  wife  is  with  child!"  he  threw  his  hands  into   the  air  exasperatedly.  

"I  am  sorry.  I  didn't  mean  to  pose  a  threat  to  anyone…"

"What  were  you  thinking?"  His  glare  was  murderous.  

"I  was  thinking  that  I  could  warn  the  people  of  Middle  Earth.  That  I  could  save  them  from   the  same  fate  that  belied  Itlanor!"  She  was  scared.  

"How  could  you  think  such  a  thing?  The  book  destroys,  isn't  that so?"  he  was  puzzled,  the  anger  slowly  overthrown   by  curiosity.  The  men  were  forgotten  now  in  the  discussion,  and  they  watched  the  exchange  between  the  two  with  amusement.

"Let  me  tell  you…"  she  sat  down  with  a  sigh  on  a  nearby  haystack,  fear  slowly  leaving,  She  had  all  the  right  in  the  world  to  do  this,  and  she  would  tell  them  why.  "  Yes,  the  book  destroys,  but  it  also  creates.  You  see,  there  is  something  else  to  the  book.  By  itself  the  book  can  only  work  dark  magic,  which  must  have  been  why  our  land  was  completely  taken.  This  is  what  killed  the  mages,  they  couldn't  handle  the  power,  they  knew  not  what  they  were  doing.  But  with  its  companion,  it  can  create;  its  dark  side  is  balanced  by  the  companion,  thus  making  it  good.  This  companion  object  we  didn't  have.  I  do  not  know  what  it  is,  only  that  it  is  probably  somewhere  in  middle  earth,  or  so  I  once  heard  my  Master  say  to  someone  from  the  King's  court,  an  adviser,  perhaps.  I  have  been  told  very  little.  Master  never  wanted  me  involved  in  the  matters  of  the  dark  arts,  or  any  such  'magic'  as  he  knew,  and  I  do  not  regret  it.  Instead,  he  taught  me  other  things.  I  stayed  out  of  his  business.  Of  what  I  have  been  told,  I  only  knew  that  I  could  not  leave  the   book  there  to   be  taken  by  the  Haraki,  and  that  the  evil  that  destroyed  our  home  will  not  stop  in  its  path.  In  evil  hands,  who  knows  what  the  book  could  do.  That  is  why  I  took  it  with  me.  To  warn  these  people,  and  to  take  the  book  to  the  elves.  There  I  will  leave  it  and  let  them  take  care  of  the   matter.  They  are  wise,  they  know  its  lore,  I  think.  They  will  know  what  to  do.  I  know  naught  of  it,  and  my  Master  is  not  here  to  guide  me.  So  I  will  take  it  to  them,  but  first  I must  obtain  a  map  of  some  sort,  as  I  do  not  know  the  path  to  take."  She  bit  her  lips  again,  then  added:  "And  I  was  hoping   you  would  accompany  me."

"Now  I  think  I  understand  the  choice  you  have  made,  but  now  I  know  not  what  decision  I  am  to  make." Marduq  thought  for  a  while,  but  he  was  interrupted  as  a  deep  voice  spoke  from  the  entrance.

"I  know  where  to  find  who  you  seek,  Lady."  The  stout  bearded  fellow  held  his  breath,  then  spoke  again.  "I  heard  all  that  was  said,  and  I  choose  to  help  because  I  believe  such  a  matter  will  be  handled  by  elves  best."  His  tone  clearly  showed  that  he  didn't  trust  them.  Indeed,  he  didn't,  but  if  there  was  truly  a  threat  to  Middle  Earth,  then  he  trusted  the  elves   most  to  deal  with  it  and  wanted  that  book  taken  from  these  people  as  fast  as  possible.  After  all,  he  was  heading  in   that  direction  himself  to  pay  a   visit  to  his  friends.

"And  who  might  you  be,  Master  Dwarf?"  Asali  asked,  eyeing  him  carefully.

"I  am  Gimli,  son  of  Glóin.  An  elf  friend  am  I."  

Captain  Marduq  looked  around,  weighing their  options.  They  could  trust  the  dwarf,  or  they  could  await  the  doom  of  middle  earth.  

"I  am  Marduq,  son  of  Cumyr,  and  the  Captain  and  leader  of  these  people.  Where  is  it  that  these  elves  reside?"

"Imladris,  also  known  as  Rivendell.  The  Last  Homely  House.  Elrond  Peredhil  is  the  Lord  there.  A  wise  lore  master  he  is."

"Then  on  behalf  of  Lady  Ishtar  I  accept  your  offer.  Though  I  warn  you,  betray  us  not,  or  you  shall  regret  it."  The  Captain  turned  toward  his  men.  "My  family  and  I  shall  accompany  Ishtar  to  Imladris.  The  earlier  plan  is  still  on.  Gather  all  the  Itlanoreans  you  encounter,  spread  the  word  to  all  the  peoples  you  can  of  the  coming  doom.  Prepare  well,  we  ride  at  noon."  With  these  words  he  left  to  find   his  family.

Ishtar  exhaled  with  relief.  She  got  off  easy.

A.N.:  Okay, if  you  have  any  questions,  please  let  me  know.  Please  read and review! Bye!


End file.
